


For what you have tamed

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Melancholy, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumnus would give his life rather than let Lucy come to harm at his hands again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For what you have tamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/gifts).



> This ficlet was written on 3/7/16 for [cat_i_th_adage](http://cat_i_th_adage.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: _Um, Narnia, Lucy and Mr Tumnus, sleep or sleepy. (Something happy would be good.)_ Well, it's sort of happy- _ish_...?

As the council drags on, five dozen people (because Narnia has no mechanism, yet, for winnowing representatives to manageable numbers) arguing over whether to allow the descendants of refugees back into the country, and if so how to identify valid claims and what to do about finding them places to live, Tumnus feels a small, warm weight settle against his side in the slightly too-large armchair set back in a corner where he can avoid the disapproving stares of those who collaborated less fully with the Witch.

"Do you mind awfully?" Lucy says, looking up at him from under sleep-weighted eyelids. "Only my chair isn't very soft and you looked lonely."

"I don't mind a bit," Tumnus says, and inches to the right to provide his queen a touch more space. She smiles in thanks, and lets her eyes drift shut.

By the end of the meeting, she is curled up like a kitten on his lap, crown askew and fingers tangled in his fur: a gesture of trust he will never deserve and will equally never refuse, because that would hurt her and he would give his life rather than let her come to harm at his hands again.


End file.
